Protocole 616-1
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Post Avengers - Tous les héros ont des points faibles. Tony Stark aurait presque préféré que le sien soit un caillou vert extraterrestre plutôt que Pepper...


**Hello people !**

**Me revoilà, et cette fois-ci je me lance dans la fic avec chapitres. L'ossature est bouclée. Je prie maintenant pour que Dame Inspiration ne me lâche pas en cours de route.**

**Bien entendu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! Qu'ils soient positifs, négatifs... Ou même si c'est juste pour me demander comment je vais. xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

**v  
**

_Post Avengers_

**PROLOGUE_  
_**

_A lire avec : _09 Assault - The Avengers (The Score) [Alan Silvestri]_ **  
**_

vvv

vv

v

Laure Desnel s'avança dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de sa patronne puis s'éclaircit la gorge, lui signalant ainsi sa présence. Celle-ci releva doucement la tête de son dossier avant de lui adresser un faible sourire.  
_ Là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée par la fatigue.  
_ Tous là. confirma l'assistante.  
_ Parfait.  
Virginia Potts se leva de son siège d'un geste las mais assuré.  
_ Il est temps d'en finir. poursuivit-elle avant de contourner son bureau.  
_ Madame, dois-je de nouveau essayer de joindre Mr Stark ? s'enquit Laure.  
Elle vit sa supérieure s'arrêter un instant, le visage assombrit par ce qui semblait être de l'anxiété.  
_ Non. S'il ne répond pas, c'est qu'il est occupé autre part. Vous lui fournirez simplement par mail le compte rendu. trancha-t-elle en s'avançant dans sa direction.  
Son ton se voulait ferme mais Laure comprit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
_ Etes-vous sûre que tout va bien Madame ?  
La concernée hocha positivement la tête avant de lui passer devant et de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.  
_ Tout va pour le mieux. ajouta-t-elle sans se retourner. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

*  
_ Jarvis ! Jarvis ! hurla Tony dans son oreillette en sautant par-dessus une énième rambarde.  
Il tituba un instant, étourdi par son atterrissage puis se remit à courir, se délestant au passage du reste de son armure totalement obsolète.  
Elle n'était plus qu'une simple boite de conserve et lui n'était plus qu'un vulgaire tas de chair et d'os troussé par des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents.  
« Je le veux vivant vous m'entendez ! Vivant ! » entendit-il distinctement vociférer malgré son oreille sifflante.  
Il avait mal partout et le sang qui dégoulinait le long de sa tempe n'annonçait rien de bon, mais il s'en fichait royalement.  
Peu lui importait la douleur.  
Peu lui importait son sort.  
Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : sauver Pepper.  
_ Jarvis ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Réponds ! s'égosilla-t-il, perdant sur le coup le peu de lucidité qui lui restait.  
Comme si hurler le nom de son majordome virtuel allait accroitre ses chances d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec lui…  
La situation était en train de lui échapper, il en avait conscience et ça le rendait fou.  
Fou d'inquiétude.  
Mort de peur.  
_ Pepper… souffla-t-il en dévalant des escaliers quatre à quatre.  
Son estomac se serra un peu plus à la seule pensée qu'elle puisse être en danger.  
Tout était encore de sa faute.  
Il se mit à tapoter nerveusement son oreillette et recommença à s'époumoner en courant comme si le diable était à ses trousses.  
_ BORDEL JARVIS !  
Sept minutes de coupure. Sept minutes durant lesquelles seule une friture constante s'évertuait à lui répondre. C'était trop long. Il savait que ses jambes ne tiendraient pas et sa blessure à la tête l'étourdissait de plus en plus.  
Il entendit des pas venir sur sa droite et s'engouffra de justesse derrière une porte mi-close. Il se retrouva sur une passerelle en acier branlante et sans réfléchir, se mit dans l'idée de la traverser, l'esprit braqué sur la femme qu'il aimait.  
La femme qu'il devait sauver à tout prix.  
Quitte à y perdre la vie.

*

_ Annulez tous mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi.  
_ Ce sera fait Madame.  
Pepper s'arrêta face à la porte massive et inspira profondément avant de poser sa main sur la poignée.  
_ Combien ? questionna-t-elle.  
_ Sept.  
Une lueur d'amusement traversa le regard de Pepper.  
Elle avait vu bien pire.  
Ragaillardie, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, le visage sévère.  
_ Bonjour Messieurs ! Permettez-moi d'être brève car le temps nous est…  
Une puissante détonation couvrit le reste de sa phrase et elle sentit des mains saisir brusquement ses épaules alors qu'une onde de choc frappait la pièce en faisant exploser toutes les vitres.  
Sa première pensée avant de plonger sous une table fut pour Tony.

*

Fiévreux et pantelant, il traversa la zone, à l'abri semblait-il des regards de ses poursuivants, vacillant plusieurs fois mais tenant bon, la passerelle aussi.  
Alors qu'il atteignait l'autre bout, il entendit des éclats de voix au-dessus de sa tête et des bottes fouler durement l'acier du pont supérieur.  
« Il est là ! » cria une voix étouffée par un casque.  
S'en suivit une pluie de balles qui ricocha autour de lui et des étincelles chaudes et aveuglantes dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il fit un bon sur le côté, s'éloignant malgré lui de la sortie, et s'accrocha de justesse à la rambarde pour ne pas basculer en arrière. De sa main libre, il se protégea inconsciemment le visage, la tête baissée, recroquevillée entre ses épaules.  
« Ne tirez pas abrutis, il nous le faut vivant! Vous, Descendez !»  
Tony redressa vivement la tête et porta un regard confus autour de lui.  
Cette passerelle ne supporterait pas le poids de quelqu'un d'autre. Il lança un regard vers le vide et serra durement les poings.  
C'était haut.  
Vraiment trop haut.  
Il vit deux paires de jambes apparaitre dans son champ de vision ; chacune d'entre elle précédée d'un corps prêt à quadriller chaque issue.  
_ Ne bougez plus ou on tombe ! prévint Tony dont la tête tournait de plus en plus.  
Trop tard.  
Ses deux assaillants venaient de se laisser tomber sur la passerelle.  
L'acier vibra, tangua puis se déroba sous leurs pieds. Tony vit le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse ahurissante et n'eut même pas le temps de crier avant de s'y effondrer.  
Comme prévu, l'atterrissage fut brutal et douloureux. Une décharge électrique le secoua violemment et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids à l'instant même où il toucha le bitume. Le reste de son corps suivit dans un concert de craquement d'os et sa vue se brouilla un court instant.  
Il était en vie mais brisé. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut des caisses portant le logo de Hammer Industries puis une masse sombre boucha sa vue. Il la vit tituber et devina qu'il s'agissait de l'un des hommes qui avait chuté avec lui.  
Tony respira du mieux qu'il put, et se retrouva, Dieu ne sait comment, allongé sur le flan. Le simple fait de redresser la tête lui demanda un effort surhumain et il se maudit sur l'instant d'avoir été aussi téméraire. Il entendit quelqu'un grogner dans son dos et comprit que le deuxième homme venait d'émerger.  
Il maudit alors Hammer à son tour et son incapacité à fabriquer du matériel correct jusqu'à qu'il constate que la friture dans son oreille avait cessé.  
_ Jarvis ? tenta-t-il faiblement, sentant ses forces le quitter.  
_ Oui Monsieur ?  
La réponse avait été claire et distincte. L'espoir gonfla à nouveau les poumons de Tony tandis qu'un désagréable engourdissement s'emparait de son corps tout entier.  
_ Jarvis… souffla-t-il en fixant la masse en train de se rapprocher. Active le protocole 616-1.  
_ Tout de suite Monsieur.  
On posa un genou devant lui puis une main l'agrippa au cou et lui retira violemment l'appareil de l'oreille.  
Il sombra dans l'inconscience.


End file.
